Omedeto
by Okami Varena
Summary: De toda su generación… él era el primero en todo: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu… todo lo que terminara en "-utsu". Eso era fastidioso para muchos de su clase, pero por si no era suficiente también era el primero en otra cosa: Cumplir años.


Omedetō

De toda su generación… él era el primero en todo:

Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu… todo lo que terminara en "-utsu". Eso era fastidioso para muchos de su clase, pero por si no era suficiente también era el primero en otra cosa: Cumplir años.

Minato Namikaze, en una tarde de 25 de Enero, a dos horas de tener oficialmente sus once años, se disponía a entrenar, pero en realidad ni siquiera había hecho nada en ese terreno, sino que, para ser más exactos apenas volvía a Konoha por más extraño que sonara, con la mirada totalmente perdida.

•Flashback•

Hace aproximadamente tres meses Jiraiya le había propuesto el experimentar con los Jutsus de Invocación, por supuesto que él acepto, hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero la parte que él obvió fue en la que su sensei le decía _‹‹… no puedes hacerlo hasta que firmes un contrato…__›› _¡Oh, vamos! tenía el pergamino, aprendería algo tan sorprendente y además le heredarían una técnica propia de un Sannin ¿iba a poner atención después de eso? Para aligerar un poco las cosas, todo esto desembocó en un mal intento de querer adelantar entrenamiento. Acabó en el mismo Monte Myōboku.

Todo pasó muy rápido, la caída fue tan estrepitosa que no sintió el golpe sino hasta que abrió los ojos cinco minutos después, el haz de una hoja gigante le hizo sombra completa, y cuando levantó su torso para sentarse se encontró de frente con una rana diminuta, que primero que decir su nombre inició con "te estábamos esperando" y sin explicación alguna lo encaminó a una extraña y oscura cueva. Al entrar, no pudo evitar abrir las comisuras de sus labios involuntariamente, fue presentado ante Minato como "Gran Sapo Sabio". Tras una breve vista de arriba abajo, la senil criatura empezó a recitar algo parecido a una profecía, destino, un niño, un sabio y nueve bestias.

A esa edad sólo lo percibió como una emocionante historia fantástica.

Se le fue indicado que ahora le correspondía tomar la responsabilidad de ser uno de los últimos pupilos que fueran entrenados en el Arte Sabio, a partir de ahora. Pues ese era el sendero que debía seguir, según el pequeño anfibio los discípulos del "Chico Jiraiya" estaban consignados a grandes y extraordinarias cosas. Lo último que pasó fue que lo guiaron a un extraño lugar, le indicaron que se quedara allí y luego reapareció en la Aldea.

Le parecía que había soñado despierto, se quedó agachado, viendo hacia el horizonte ¿lo que hizo estuvo mal? ¿Qué diría Jiraiya-sensei cuando se lo contara? Su cabeza se estaba llenando de incógnitas, de verdad pensaba quedarse ahí hasta que fuera otro día.

* * *

><p>—<em>Oye tú… ¿qué haces aquí? Jiraiya-sensei lleva horas buscándote.<em>

Él reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

A su lado, se agachó alguien, unos mechones rojizos rasparon las mejillas del rubio. Era Kushina, quien estaba esperando que el ojiazul saliera debidamente de su laguna mental para que le pusiera atención en verdad, fuera lo que fuera debió ser demasiado profundo, el no acostumbraba a ser tan despistado, a decir verdad nunca.

Si Kushina seguía esperando se iba a hartar, así que chasqueó los dedos fuertemente y lo hizo volver en sí.

—_De verdad que puedes ser molesto… Se va a enfriar todo lo que han preparado._

—_¿Eh?_

Ups.

Ella y su bocota.

No tuvo más opción que explicarle, su sensei se preocupaba porque todos los años, en esa misma fecha: 25 de Enero, Minato tendía a excluirse de todo, lo traducían como si él pensara que nadie recordaría ese día, así que lo llevaba normalmente, poco a poco sus compañeros fueron desarrollando un temor a decírselo directamente, saber si tenía que ver con algo sobre el papel de sus padres en la Raíz de ANBU o algo así, así que todos los novatos junto con Jiraiya y Tsunade habían decidido hacerle algo especial para levantarle los ánimos. Una sorpresa.

Una sorpresa que Kushina arruinó.

Vaya sorpresa de la violácea cuando Minato simple y llanamente soltó una gran… ¿carcajada?

No podía ser, ella se había sensibilizado y todo para que ese niño raro se riera, una vena se le saltó de la frente, y le recetó un pellizco en la mejilla. Ella tensó los labios y se sonrosó lánguidamente. ¡Malagradecido!

—_¡Auch! Espera… no me rio de ti— _se detuvo mientras se sobaba el brazo, con un ojo entrecerrado inocentemente_ —… es sólo que al fin comprendo por qué todos los años pasa esto—_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Bueno, soy malo recordando fechas importantes… yo… no sabía que hoy estábamos Enero 25._

Rió apenas, con pena inscrita en su expresión.

—_¡¿Qué persona olvida su propio Cumpleaños?!_

—_Emmm… no sé qué decir. Pero cuando mis padres se enteren les causará más gracia, son ANBU pero no desnaturalizados, tal vez mi problema es que a ellos también se les olvida y me contactan hasta una semana antes._

—_¡Oh, ya cállate! ¡Y más te vale hacerte el sorprendido!_

Y así, con todo y sentencia. Se encaminaron a casa del Namikaze.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, si que se sorprendieron… todos estaban total y completamente dormidos. Ahora sí, una chica por aquí estaba más que cabreada. Empuñó sus manos y soltó un alarido.<p>

—_¡HEY TODOS, DESPIERTEN DA'TTEBANE!_

Minato estaba seguro de haberlos visto elevarse unos cuantos centímetros del gran salto que dieron todos. Cuando volvieron en sí, vieron a un chico con risa nerviosa, agitando la mano derecha en modo de saludo…

—_¿Minato? Oye… creíamos que nos convertiríamos en piedra esperándote— _riñó Jiraiya, que inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la rubia Sannin.

—_¡Cierra el pico Jiraiya! Si se tardó debe de haber pasado algo de fuerza mayor, no es un vago como tú, stalker de pacotilla._

Todos los presentes ahogaban carcajadas entre dientes.

—_A decir verdad…— comentó Kushina —…en resumidas cuentas no pudo esperarse a firmar el contrato para los jutsus de invocación y acabo en un lugar extraño lleno de anfibios… Si no fuera porque se de eso juraría que estabas delirando—_

Tras un zape dedicado por la chica todos volvieron a reír. Y ese era el momento en que Jiraya le empezaba a reñir, como siempre.

Pasado un rato, estando todos en la sala, Minato notó que Kushina salía del lugar, había una amplia luna brillante. Ella se sentó a la orilla de un escalón y seguidamente el ojiazul llegó a acompañarla, ella suspiró, era difícil zafarse de ese terco, pero era aún más difícil mantener un silencio incómodo y sepulcral, así que decidió romper el silencio.

—_Omedetō._

Minato volteó simultáneamente, sorprendido, jamás había escuchado eso de ella, nunca. Habían pasado ya tres cumpleaños de Minato y ella nunca lo había hecho.

—_¿Ah? Emmm… yo… T-te lo agradezco eh— _Kushina lo interrumpió.

—_Antes de que digas algo que no es tienes que saber que yo no soy tan desconsiderada con la gente…—_

Ella se detuvo un segundo. El chico no podía creer lo que oía.

—… _ni con mis amigos, y claro, luego estás tú. No soy tan cruel._

Habiendo dicho eso, Kushina se apartó, soltando una risa cantarina riendo de lado. A Minato ya le extrañaba, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, hizo una mueca, sintió que se volvía de piedra, descepcionado y una gota incolora bajó por su frente. A lo lejos, Tsunade miraba todo, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, la relación de esos dos mejoraba poco a poco.

* * *

><p><em>No me peguen ;u; Yo sé que está random :'DD<em>

_Esta pequeña historia la hice para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi querido y rubio amado *-* _

_You know, I love you ewe_

_Y bueno, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, © a Kishimoto._

_Espero que lo disfruten :)_

_Espero un/os lindo/os review :3_

_Ciao!_


End file.
